


Hip Me With Your Best Shot

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I <i>had</i> to. I blame this fic on 1. The wanking comment fest in the Merlin fandom that has kept me in a constant state of arousal these past two days and 2. the fact that I've had the image below open in a tab for 48 hours now.  Apologies to the legendary Pat Benatar for bastardizing one of her best tracks in my title.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hip Me With Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I _had_ to. I blame this fic on 1. The wanking comment fest in the Merlin fandom that has kept me in a constant state of arousal these past two days and 2. the fact that I've had the image below open in a tab for 48 hours now.  Apologies to the legendary Pat Benatar for bastardizing one of her best tracks in my title.

  
**Title:** Hip Me With Your Best Shot

  
**Author:** [ ](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/profile) [ **millionstar** ](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/)   


  
**Pairing:** Belldom, non-AU

  
**Rating:** NC-17

  
**Warnings:** Smut. Language.  PWVLP. (Porn with very little plot.)

  
** Summary:  ** Dominic's had enough of Matthew and his ever-thrusting hips during gigs.  


  
** Disclaimer:  ** I don't own Matt or Dom, no profit is being made and this is fiction.  


  
**Beta/Support** : As always, the _wonderful_ [](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/profile)[**dolce_piccante**](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/)!  
 **Author's Note:** I _had_ to. I blame this fic on 1. The wanking comment fest in the Merlin fandom that has kept me in a constant state of arousal these past two days and 2. the fact that I've had the image below open in a tab for 48 hours now.  Apologies to the legendary Pat Benatar for bastardizing one of her best tracks in my title.

  


 

Typically, I can restrain myself.  


  


I mean, it's not unusual for Matt and I to indulge in marathon post-gig fucking, but more often than not we save it for our hotel room.  One time, we got down to it in Matt's dressing room and Chris walked in and, well, let's just say an ultimatum was laid out that night that Matt and I are too shit-scared to cross.

But, then _tonight_ happened, and not even the fury of The Almighty Wolstenholme can ease the swelling in my dripping cock in this fucking wetsuit.  I knew the instant that we walked offstage that I wouldn't be able to wait until we left the arena.  The anger and arousal in my body had reached heated and fevered heights, to the point that I felt as though I might go mad if I didn't empty my balls as soon as possible.

I wonder, as hover behind a very naked Matt, who I have draped unceremoniously over the couch in my dressing room (I should add that I have placed three chairs against the door for privacy), if Chris noticed our singer's little display from earlier tonight. 

  


"Exhibitionist.  Bitch," I spit, slapping Matt's bare arse with my cock.

  


"Fuck you," and he giggles, he fucking _giggles_ as he rubs against the back of the couch in seek of friction.  He finds it and groans, swiveling his hips much the way he did earlier tonight for all to see. 

  


"No one else gets to see you work your hips like that but me," I admonish, as I press my cock between his cheeks, "do you fucking hear me?"  The vice I've created feels amazing, and as I watch my darkened cockhead slide up and through his arsecheeks, over and over. 

  


"Aww, are you, _unnngh_ , fuck, are you jealous, Dom?  Jealous of an amp?"

  


I'm just as surprised as he is when my hand meets his arse roughly, the sound only adding to my arousal.  Initially, Matt stiffens when I spank him, but then sighs happily and asks me for another, in a breathless gasp. 

  


I oblige him, my hand meeting his arse again.  "It's shameless.  Makes me wonder if you've ever blown your load right there, in front of thousands of people."  His back is sweat-covered and it's all I can to do stop myself from leaning down to lick it clean like I've done so many times before, but I remember suddenly that this is about punishment, not my own gratification.

  


It's just fortunate, for me, that one leads to the other. 

  


Matt's already panting but he pauses, lifts his head from the back of the couch and turns to me slowly, a smirk on his face.

  


"I blew it earlier tonight," he purrs, over one elegant, bare shoulder that still bears my teeth marks from last night, "not twenty feet away from you." 

  


The purr turns into a pained cry as my hand meets his arse again, sharply and repeatedly.  Content to let that sink in, I turn my attention back to my dick, groaning as I squeeze the head a little.  I position myself at the tip of his rim, pushing my leaking slit against it, but not _into_ it just yet.  He backs into me with a tiny grunt, eager to take it like the slut he is tonight, but I continue to deny him, content to tease, smearing precome against his entrance as I palm my balls with my free hand.

  


"As though you're an innocent in all of this," he points out, voice soft as silk and just as seductive, as though he's not minutes away from being full of my spunk.  "You know that the sight of you drumming makes me hot.  All this, it's on you."

  


Even though he's right, I spank him again, repeatedly, harder than I have yet.  He shrieks, and again he asks me for more.  I slide into him, Matt's body buckling beneath mine, and set into fucking him with a gusto intent on making him shut his damned cheeky mouth. 

  


From then on, speech is impossible; words take a back seat to groans and grunts and skin slapping against skin - the small dressing room sounds more like a porn set.  As much as he drives me mad, he also feels like heaven, on the inside, which is hugging my cock tightly, and the outside, where my hand is full of his own wet cock as I strip it hard and fast.  He's thick and hot and pulsing in my hand, and the very _feel_ of him makes me piston my hips even harder, Matt groaning as his head falls back onto my shoulder.

  


I buck up into him, my hips moving in stuttered motions, my nipples dragging into the soft skin of his back.  I'm lost in him, in the way he feels, and I suspect he feels the same way right now as he covers my hand with his own on his dick and directs my strokes as he directs my other hand to his balls in a silent plea for me to give them a couple soft tugs, the way he likes.

  


It's no surprise that it doesn't take us very long tonight and when I come, I nearly black out from the sheer pleasure it gives me, which only intensifies when Matt comes as well, his body clenching around me perfectly.  He douses our hands with his release and I moan as another aftershock pulses through my body.

  


We remain like that, fused together, as we come down, panted breaths and soft touches replacing dirty groans and spanking palms.

  


Gently, reverently, I use my fingertips to soothe the skin of his arse, which is covered in angry red welts, and he sighs softly against me when I pull out.  I kiss the back of his shoulder and gather him close as we fall to the floor slowly in a heap of spent, soaked flesh.

  


"Too much?" I ask after a couple of minutes, concerned that he hasn't spoken yet.

  


"Mmm, no," he replies quietly, stroking my hair, "s'perfect." 

  


I lift his chin with my fingers and kiss him softly.

  


Matt reciprocates, as sweetly as he ever has, linking his fingers through my own.  "I _am_ yours, you know."

  


I smile, because I _do_ know. 


End file.
